


Secrets [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Drinking, Eavesdropping, Family, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Peer Pressure, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Politics, Tattoos, Unconventional Families, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning with Draco's unexpected arrival at the Dursleys, Harry's summer becomes filled with activity and many secrets. He generates several unexpected allies as he finds himself actively becoming the leader of the Light side. H/D post-HBP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6303) by Vorabiza. 



> **Music** [in order of appearance]:  
> [ _Virtuosic Piano Solo - Harry Potter_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvSIFofFH90) by Jarrod Radnich  
>  _Dirty Little Secret_ by The All-American Rejects  
>  _Livin' On A Prayer_ by Bon Jovi
> 
> **Length** (total): 44:23:48
> 
> **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)
> 
> **Audiofic Archive link:** [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/secrets-1)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-21) | 13:28:20 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/Secrets%20Part%201%20\(1-21\).m4b) (369.3 MB)  
Part 2 (22-39) | 12:42:34 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/Secrets%20Part%202%20\(22-39\).m4b) (348.2 MB)  
Part 3 (40-55) | 12:54:41 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/Secrets%20Part%203%20\(40-55\).m4b) (353.4 MB)  
Part 4 (56-62) | 5:18:10 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/Secrets%20Part%204%20\(56-62\).m4b) (145.4 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 30:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%201.mp3) (28.2 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 35:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%202.mp3) (33.1 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 25:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%203.mp3) (23.8 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 44:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%204.mp3) (41.2 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 32:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%205.mp3) (29.7 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 34:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%206.mp3) (31.4 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 44:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%207.mp3) (40.7 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 40:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%208.mp3) (37.6 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 39:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%209.mp3) (36.6 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 42:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2010.mp3) (39.2 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 34:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2011.mp3) (31.4 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 39:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2012.mp3) (26.3 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 46:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2013.mp3) (43.0 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 40:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2014.mp3) (37.1 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 45:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2015.mp3) (41.8 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 42:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2016.mp3) (39.4 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 33:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/chapter%2017.mp3) (30.5 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 35:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2018.mp3) (32.5 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 37:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2019.mp3) (34.5 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 42:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2020.mp3) (39.2 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 41:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2021.mp3) (37.9 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 38:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2022.mp3) (35.5 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 37:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2023.mp3) (34.3 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 44:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2024.mp3) (41.4 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 47:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2025.mp3) (43.3 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 49:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2026.mp3) (45.1 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 49:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2027.mp3) (45.8 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 40:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2028.mp3) (37.9 MB) |   
Chapter 29 | 38:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2029.mp3) (35.6 MB) |   
Chapter 30 | 36:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2030.mp3) (33.4 MB) |   
Chapter 31 | 39:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2031.mp3) (36.2 MB) |   
Chapter 32 | 40:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2032.mp3) (37.5 MB) |   
Chapter 33 | 43:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2033.mp3) (39.7 MB) |   
Chapter 34 | 37:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2034.mp3) (34.5 MB) |   
Chapter 35 | 39:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2035.mp3) (36.2 MB) |   
Chapter 36 | 48:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2036.mp3) (44.7 MB) |   
Chapter 37 | 32:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2037.mp3) (29.7 MB) |   
Chapter 38 | 59:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2038.mp3) (54.7 MB) |   
Chapter 39 | 40:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2039.mp3) (37.5 MB) |   
Chapter 40 | 54:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2040.mp3) (50.6 MB) |   
Chapter 41 | 51:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2041.mp3) (47.2 MB) |   
Chapter 42 | 37:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2042.mp3) (34.7 MB) |   
Chapter 43 | 36:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2043.mp3) (34.1 MB) |   
Chapter 44 | 47:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2044.mp3) (43.7 MB) |   
Chapter 45 | 46:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2045.mp3) (42.6 MB) |   
Chapter 46 | 1:06:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2046.mp3) (61.0 MB) |   
Chapter 47 | 58:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2047.mp3) (54.2 MB) |   
Chapter 48 | 51:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2048.mp3) (47.1 MB) |   
Chapter 49 | 42:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2049.mp3) (39.5 MB) |   
Chapter 50 | 1:00:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2050.mp3) (55.5 MB) |   
Chapter 51 | 35:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2051.mp3) (33.1 MB) |   
Chapter 52 | 47:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2052.mp3) (44.3 MB) |   
Chapter 53 | 46:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2053.mp3) (42.7 MB) |   
Chapter 54 | 43:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2054.mp3) (39.6 MB) |   
Chapter 55 | 48:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2055.mp3) (45.1 MB) |   
Chapter 56 | 53:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2056.mp3) (49.3 MB) |   
Chapter 57 | 45:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2057.mp3) (42.1 MB) |   
Chapter 58 | 44:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2058.mp3) (40.7 MB) |   
Chapter 59 | 50:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2059.mp3) (46.2 MB) |   
Chapter 60 | 38:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2060.mp3) (35.4 MB) |   
Chapter 61 | 47:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2061.mp3) (43.7 MB) |   
Chapter 62 | 38:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Secrets/Chapter%2062.mp3) (35.5 MB) |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> To save on server space I have taken down the set of shorter podbooks. If you would like them instead of the larger bundles of chapters just let me know and I'll get them to you!


End file.
